Workers, housekeepers and homemakers engage in cleaning activities such as kitchen sinks and other basins and vessels where cleaning solutions such as wash water have, for example, soap content, food debris and other contaminants mixed with the wash water. In other examples, the uncooked food under preparation may contain harmful biological elements. A person engaged in activities in front of a sink or other basin typically prefers that their clothing and body remain clean and free of contaminants. Such a person may be a multitasking parent going between feeding activities, providing homework assistance, and dishwashing. This person may even experience time pressure to assist children to a bus stop or to be prepared for a social date soon after serving a meal or conducting labors of some sort. In these and other examples, donning specialized protective attire at each visit to a sink or other basin may not be convenient.